Daphne Angelique: The Fifth Marauder
by Swagalicious Fangirl
Summary: Title says it all.
1. I Get My Acceptance Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful creations.**

**A/N: I just decided to make my first story on the Marauders. First story. Please don't judge!**

"Hon, wake up," said a gentle voice. I woke up to find my dear mother shaking me.

"Huh? What?" I said. What? It was, like, seven in the morning! Of course I'm sleepy!

My mother looked at me with a desperate, yet slightly amused look. "It's here! It's finally here!"

I was no longer sleepy. I bolted up my bed, threw off the covers, and jumped up and down. "Where?! Where?!"

"It's on the table, dear."

I threw open the door, and started to run out. But…

"Daphne…" my mom said, in a stern voice.

"Oh. Good morning, mom." I said as I planted a kiss on her cheek. Then, I ran down the stairs and checked the table. An envelope with a wax seal was lying there. I opened it with such force I could have ripped the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Angelique,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"YES!" I screamed, as I did a little tap dance. "It finally came!"

Mom and I danced around the room. My mother was quite the dancer. She taught me how to dance hip-hop and waltz. She's just special.

But, mom turned to face the wall. "Your father would have been so proud," she said. tears in her eyes.

I hugged her tightly. "He probably is,"

You see, my dad was an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. But, one day, a wizard challenged him, and dad accepted to quickly, too confidently. But, dad lost, and then he died. It really hit mom hard, like having a hot spike removed from the back of your head.

Mom wiped away her tears, and composed herself. "Well, time to go shopping!"

I was probably jumping so high I would've reached the moon. Mom told me about it, but I've never actually _been _there. But today, I was finally going to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: More chapters on the way! Review and favorite/follow!**


	2. At Ollivanders

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own J.K. Rowling's wonderful creations that have changed my life.**

**A/N: Here it is! My second chapter to The Fifth Marauder! Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

I was probably jumping so high I would've reached the moon. Mom told me about it, but I've never actually _been _there. But today, I was finally going to Diagon Alley.

I checked myself in the mirror. I had eye bags under my dark brown eyes, and my black hair needed a brush. But I didn't care. I was going to Diagon Alley.

"How do we get there?" I asked. Before Mom could answer, I said, "A Portkey!"

When we got to Diagon Alley, I checked my list of needed supplies. "Where do I get all these books?"

"Oh, that's easy. Flourish and Blotts." Mom said. "You know what? I'll get your supplies. You can get your wand. See that building over there?" she pointed to an old building. "That's Ollivanders. He's a wandmaker."

"Cool!"

I rushed towards the building. On the way, I saw two boys playing with what looked like firecrackers. One had black messy hair and glasses. The other also had black hair, but longer, and he was taller than the other.

Then, I finally reached the building. Through the glass window I saw an old man studying what looked like a stick. No, not a stick. A wand.

I walked in.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

The man looked at me, studying me. Then he regained his composure and asked, "First year?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful! Let's get started, shall we?"

Just then, the door opened and Mom was inside. "Hello, Ollivander! Nice to see you again."

"Deirdre! If I'm not mistaken, Veela hair, ten-and-a-half inches, unyielding, correct?"

"You are!" Mom replied.

"What?" I asked. Can you blame me? I'm new to this wizarding stuff.

"Oh, hon, you'll learn it in school." Mom said.

"Let's get started." Ollivander said as he handed me a random wand. "Wave it,"

I waved the wand, but nothing happened. "Um…"

"You're right, too short." he said. He handed me another wand. I waved it. No reaction what so ever. "Too long!" he complained.

"Ah, I think this is the wand," he said as he handed me a wand for the third time. "Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."

"What?" I asked.

Ollivander smiled at me knowingly. I took the wand and waved it. It caused a huge red light to burst from the tip of the wand and exploded part of the shop. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Ollivander said. "Phoenix feather, twelve inches, springy. Impressive!"

I don't know what was so impressive about causing something to explode, but I just rolled with it. Mom paid for the wand. I headed for outside, when I saw the two boys from earlier, marveling at the destruction. "Cool!" they said in unison.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"Come on, hon. Let's get home." Mom said.

_A few days later…_

"Daphne?" my mom called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Time for school!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! Favorite, Follow, and Review! ^_^**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: All material used is J.K. Rowling's, my favorite author. Review, favorite, and follow! (Mostly favorite!)**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer. But don't let that stop you! Read on!**

"Time for school!" Mom said.

I jumped right out of bed, showered, brushed my hair, put on decent clothing and went for the door. I hesitated when I touched the door. I looked back at my room, all the things in it, the room that I wouldn't see until Christmas. _Chill, it won't be that long, _I reminded myself. I went down stairs.

"Come on!" Mom said. She stuffed a sandwich in my face and we grabbed my things: My luggage, my new owl, and my wand. We took a cab to Kings Cross Station.

"You know the drill?" my mom asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "run into the wall."

Mom gave me wink. "Let's do this!"

We raced to the wall. I prepared for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to a different station, one filled with kids like me with their parents. They all had robes on, like me, and they all had huge piles of luggage, like me.

The train conductor yelled, "ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"

Mom looked at me. "Goodbye, Daphne. I'll miss you."

"I'll be fine. Chill. You'll see me on Christmas."

"I'll write letters!"

"The limit is once a week."

"I'll pick you up myself!"

"I'll just meet you here."

"I'll -"

"MOM! Just chill! Everything's going to be fine."

"You're all grown up,"

"I'm only eleven," I said. "Love you, mom."

She kissed me on the forehead.

"See you, Mom." I said.

I ran to the door of the train, waved goodbye to Mom, and tried to find a compartment. Unfortunately, all the compartments were filled. So, I picked a random compartment, and opened it.

In it, I found three boys. Two of them were the ones I saw in Diagon Alley. The other was unfamiliar to me, and his head was buried in a book.

"Do you mind if I stay here? All the other compartments are filled." I asked.

"Sure, take a seat." said the boy in glasses.

"Thanks," I said.

I pulled in my luggage, but it had to be put on a shelf above the seats. I thought quick: _What was the spell Dad taught me to levitate objects?_

"Um, you need help?" the other boy with black hair asked.

"No, it's fine." I took out my wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

My luggage was lifted up, and carefully I maneuvered my wand so that the luggage and bags could be placed on the shelf. Once the deed was done, I kept my wand and sat down.

I realized all three boys were staring at me, all bug-eyed.

"What?" I asked. I never liked being the center of attention.

"How'd you do that?" the boys asked, in unison.

"Well, Dad taught me the spell, but I've never really _cast_ it before. Even I'm surprised it worked."

"Wait, you're that girl who blew up Ollivander's shop, right?" said the one with glasses.

"Yes, I am." I said. "My name is Daphne. And you?"

"I am James Potter," the one with glasses said.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." said the one taller than James.

"I'm Remus Lupin." said the one with the book.

After some introductions, the trip was awkwardly silent. James and Sirius were smiling maniacally, for some reason. Remus continued with his book. I was absentmindedly tapping the seat with my fingers to a good song I knew.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like an explosion, and a few screams. Sirius and James shared a fist bump.

"What in Merlin's pants did you do?" Remus asked the other two.

"Well," Sirius started. "we may have put some Thestral Dung in the girls bathroom."

"So that whoever uses it next gets some on their face!" James finished.

Remus looked disgusted. "You two are completely -"

"Awesome!" I interrupted. I've done a few pranks before, mostly involving my mother finding 'blood' (it was just food coloring!) in the toilet.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "You. A girl. Thinks we. James Potter and Sirius Black. Are awesome." James asked, astounded.

"Well, yeah." I said. "Anyone who can pull _that_ off is awesome."

Then I started telling them about the pranks _I've _done. Then, as I was in the middle of the story of how I made my aunt think a moth was stalking her, a lady with a cart strolled in front of the compartment. "Anything you want, dears?"

"Ooooh, how much are eight Chocolate Frogs?" I asked.

"Sweet tooth, are you?" she commented. "Five galleons."

I handed her the money, then I divided the Frogs among the group.

"Remus, want some?" I asked.

Remus looked up from his book. "Nah, it's fine."

"I insist. Take it." I tossed him a Frog.

"Thanks," he said.

A few minutes passed in silence. Then, as the train rolled to a stop, the conductor said, "HOGWARTS! STUDENTS OFF TO HOGWARTS!"

I got my things, and followed this really – and I mean _really_ big - man into what looked like a dock. Remus, Sirius, and James climbed onto the same boat as me and we sailed off into the night. When we saw the castle, our jaws dropped.

It was _magnificent_.

When we got to shore, we followed the giant into the castle. There we found an old witch with a pointed hat.

"First years, I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher." she said.

As we walked to the Main Hall (as Remus stated we were going) Sirius whispered, "Which house do you want to be?"

"Gryffindor." we all said simultaneously

"Nice," Sirius said.

When we reached the Main Hall, I was astounded. There were floating candles, and four tables, plus a table for the staff in front.

"Remember, once you are sorted, it will be your permanent house." Professor McGonagall announced. "Let the sorting begin!"

**A/N: I told you it was longer. But, too see which house they get sorted into, tune in for the next chapter! :D**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony (and James' crush!)

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the things J.K. Rowling thought of.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Maybe if you people give me more reviews, I will have more reasons to update faster! But now, it is time for the sorting!**

"Remember, once you are sorted, it will be your permanent house." Professor McGonagall announced. "Let the sorting begin!"

Then, Professor McGonagall called out names. And from what I understood, this is how it goes: She'll put a pointed-hat with a face on your head. Then the hat yells your house.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Sirius walked up to the stool in front and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few moments, the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a wave of shock on the Slytherin table. I don't know why, but I waved aside the thought for now.

"Remus Lupin!" said Professor McGonagall.

Remus walked up to the stool and sat down with such confidence I almost envied him. _Almost._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud cheering from what I guessed, the Gryffindor table. Remus sat down beside Sirius.

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall called.

A boy with long hair like Sirius walked up to the stool. The hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" before it was even put on Severus' head. He sat down on the Slytherin table.

"Lily Evans!" McGonagall said.

Lily was a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She got sorted into Gryffindor. Then, while more people were getting called, I saw James staring at the red-haired girl, Lily. _This is my chance! _I thought.

"You _like_ her!" I quietly teased James.

He looked at me. "Wha—a—at? I do not!"

"You _do!_" I continued. "You can't hide it!"

"I "

"Daphne Angelique!" McGonagall interrupted our conversation.

Before I went to the stool, I turned to James. "We'll finish this _later_."

When I sat on the stool, I was getting nervous. Professor McGonagall put the hat on me. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a huge cheer from the Gryffindor. I sat down beside Sirius and Remus and waited for James to get sorted.

When he was sorted into Gryffindor, he sat beside me and continued staring at that Lily girl. I nudged him and snickered. He growled at me. Hehehe.

When we got to our dormitories, the four of us (Me, Remus, Sirius, and James, I mean,) were placed in the same room. We all unpacked and jumped on the bed.

"Hey, James," I called.

"What?" he said, reluctantly.

"Can I tell them?" I asked in a puppy-dog voice.

"Tell us what?" Sirius asked. Apparently, he seemed interested in the subject.

While James was shaking his head like mad, I said, "James is in love!"


End file.
